Mine
by Hi' I am human
Summary: "It's my fault" "Let's blame it on the toaster" Reid/OC story. Fluff!


**A/N: I don't criminal minds; but in my dreams and... (whispers) fantasies I do. Mostly about Reid.  
Nor do I own Taylor Swifts song. I changed the song for the sake of this fanfic.**

_**You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts**_

"Hi, I'm Mackenzie Taylor, you're Dr. Spencer Reid, with the Behavioural Analysis Unit, right? You're Diana's son? She has nothing but good things about you! You're quite the genius Dr. Reid" The blonde haired girl expressed, she gazed at the man before her.

He blushed.  
"Well... uh... thank you, would you like to go get some coffee" He blurted out "Wait, I'm sorry I just met you, that was very brash of me, sorry for my intrusive behaviour" as he began to walk away, Mackenzie grabbed his arm.  
"Spencer, I'd love too" She laughed. Reid looked shocked, he opened his mouth to speak, but was still amazed.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really" She smiled.

_**I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I could see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now**_

"Do you have the box with the kitchen utensils?" Mackenzie shouted to her boyfriend of two years, they had decided to buy an apartment together after Spencer broke down on the way to Mackenzie's, realising the two hour trip everyday was too much.  
"No, why?" The MIT graduate replied carrying in a box of books for his bookshelf that was going to be comfortably situated near the fireplace of the spacious lounge.  
"Try cooking an omelette without a frying pan" She laughed, she searched through every box in the kitchen until she finally gave up.  
"Do you mind take out Spence?" The nurse yelled into the living room. Silence. She walked through the living room to see him sat on a large brown box reading a book.  
"Spencer Reid" She startled him as he fell of the box and onto the floor which resulted in her in hysterics at her boyfriend, who was looked like a dog playing dead.  
"Help me up?" He asked, his eye's huge, doing the puppy dog look, she sighed and walked over to him, she stuck her hand out and he reached out to grab it and pulled her down on, so she ended up on top of him. Both of them laughing.

"Spencer!" She cried out through crying with laughter. He kissed her passionately.  
"God I love you" He moaned out.  
"I love you too"

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"Spence!" She exclaimed, as he led her into an expensive looking restraint, "Why did you bring me here?" She asked. He ignored her question and walked up to the podium.  
"Reservation under Reid" The man nodded.  
"Right this way sir" The man say in a monotone voice.  
"Spencer, you're too much" She sighed dreamily as she could see the most amazing view of New York at night from their table.  
"I know" He joked, he picked up the menu and glanced over it.  
"What are you having babe?" She asked him as she looked her menu, and saw her boyfriend looking out of the window.  
"The lobster, what about you?" He said smiling at his beautiful girlfriend.  
"Oh my gosh! Same, we're so perfect for each other" She said, looking at her boyfriend texting.  
"My my, isn't someone popular" She said mockingly. He looked up, to see her smirking.  
"More popular then you" He shot back quickly, she laughed.  
"Oh don't you wish hun" She laughed back, he laughed too.  
"I don't have to wish, I'm about to be alot more popular with you, look out the window.  
"Wha-" She began but she looked out of the window she saw a giant sign hanging off the empire state building reading:

WILL YOU MARRY ME?

Her mouth was wide open. Spencer was on one knee smirking.  
"Who's popular now huh?" He said sarcastically. He stood up and she jumped into his arms crying and smiling and mumbling incoherent thank you's and I love you's into the Doctor's shoulder.  
"Is that a yes?" He joked.  
She hit him playfully and laughed.  
"Hell yeah it's a yes" She laughed.

_****_

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes

"Do you Spencer Reid" Began the priest "Take Mackenzie Grace to be your lawfully wedded wife" Spencer smiled at his fiancée, soon to be his wife.  
"I do" The priest smiled, this was the favourite part of his job.  
"You may kiss the bride" Spencer picked up his new wife, who was wearing an lacy white dress that covered her arms and flowed right down past her feet making a long train behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.  
"Get on it Reid" Shouted his best man Derek Morgan, who was standing next to him, making the all the guests laugh. Reid broke the kiss.  
"Thank you Morgan"  
"Hey Spencer?" Began Mackenzie Grace Reid as she stared into his deep brown eyes.  
"Yes wife?" He joked.  
"I love you"

_**But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about  
**_

"I hate you" Yelled Mackenzie, as she was trying to do some paper work but kept getting caught up in their argument.  
"Oh, so you want a divorce is that it? I am not good enough anymore _babe _is that it? Do you not love me anymore?" He said, his voice full of venom, as he stormed into their bedroom. The whole argument started over who used the toaster last because it was broken and this worked like marriage counselling, all their problems came pouring out.  
"Why do you keep doing this?" She yelled "We argue over something tiny and you blow it completely out of proportion you inconsiderate bastard! Maybe I do want a divorce. Yeah, yeah I do come to think of it! I'm sick of you and your pettiness over something stupid" She shouted completely exasperated by the day's events. She walked angrily over to the wardrobe pulled out the suitcase and opened it, only to have the lid closed by her husband.  
"What are you doing? Move your hand" She sighed, knowing where this was going.  
"No. I love you too much to let you go" He said adamantly, picking up the navy blue suitcase and putting it in the wardrobe.  
"I love you too" She sobbed "But we need to figure something out, I hate arguing like this" She cried, he hugged her tightly, he picked her up and held her on his lap as he sat on the bed.  
"I'm so sorry, we could go to marriage counselling, but for now, this was all my fault, I love you so much" He place a kiss on the top of his wife's head.  
"I forgive you, I'm sorry too, it was my fault, I don't hate you, I love you too much to hate you" She sniffled.  
"How about" He began "We blame the toaster.  
She smiled.

_**Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**_

"Hey Spence" Started the 6 month pregnant wife of a certain Dr. Spencer Reid. "Do you remember our first date?"  
"Oh yeah, that date just screamed awkward" They both laughed at the memory.

"_So, did you know that legends have it that Ethiopians" began Spencer on his first lecture of the date "first noticed the effects of caffeine when the say their Goats dancing and becoming frisky after eating coffee" he had plenty more facts "and that70% of the world consumes Arabica coffee which is more mild and aromatic and that the other 30% consumes Robusta coffee which is more bitter-like and has on average 50% more caffeine then Arabica but-"_

He felt her warm lips press against his.  
"Wow normally Morgan just tells me to shut up" He said to himself, making Mackenzie laugh.  
"Spencer, I want to know about YOU, not your facts"  
"What do you want to know?" He said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.  
She took a sip of her coffee and smiled.  
"Everything"  


_****_

You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine  


"Spence it hurts!" Sobbed Mackenzie as gave one final push, and the nurse caught there new baby.  
"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Reid, you have a beautiful baby girl" The nurse smiled and proceeded to wash their new daughter.  
"Can you believe it Spence, 4 years ago, I worked at Bennington and you just passed me by. And... and now, we're having a baby Spencer" She cried happily, Spencer kissed her head.  
"I love you so much baby, you're the most precious thing in my world and now; so is our daughter, who needs a name"  
Mackenzie sat there thinking about what could be the name of their new baby when she felt the 8lb 7 ounce child in her arms.  
"Ellie-Mae" Announced Spencer. Mackenzie smiled and cried harder.  
"That's perfect. You're prefect. We're perfect"

_**Hold on, make it last  
Hold on, never turn back  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
**_

"Happy birthday to you" sung the chorus of people at Ellie-Mae Reid's first birthday. There was JJ, Aaron, Emily, Derek, Penelope and David; also Diana Reid, and Mackenzie's mom and dad, Rose and Jonathon Taylor.  
"She is so precious" Cooed Diana, "I love her, she has your eye's Spencer" Diana told her son.  
"And your hair 'Kenz" Complimented her mother, Ellie hit Derek on the leg with her toy bunny.  
"Bad Dere" Scolded Ellie as she hit him again, all the guests laughed.  
"Dang kid, what did I ever do to you?" Asked Derek quizzically as his God-Daughter kept continuously hitting him.  
"No Dere, love mama!" Spencer rolled his eyes playfully and swooped his little girl off the floor and blew raspberries into her stomach making her giggle hysterically.  
"Mackenzie, how does feel looking after two kids?" Asked JJ playfully, a smile formed on Mackenzie's lips.  
"It's hard work." She joked back.

_**Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
I can see it  
I can see it now**_

"Awh, don't my two girl's look gorgeous for a day at the park?" Said Spencer happily, gazing at his gorgeous wife, in white short shorts and a pink tank with coral pink wedges and his adorable daughter in a yellow summer dress with white converse.  
"Yes dada!" Exclaimed his daughter happily, making the two adults laugh.

They walked out of the front door of their apartment and put the picnic basket in the back.

"Hey Mackenzie" Whispered Spencer.  
"Yeah Spence" She replied in a hush tone.  
"You're the best thing, that's ever been mine"


End file.
